Nick Boynton
| birth_place = Nobleton, ON, CAN | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2011 | draft = 9th overall, 1997 Washington Capitals 21st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | played_for = Boston Bruins Nottingham Panthers Phoenix Coyotes Florida Panthers Anaheim Ducks Chicago Blackhawks Philadelphia Flyers }} Nicholas Carl Boynton (born January 14, 1979) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey defenceman who played 11 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Boston Bruins, Phoenix Coyotes, Florida Panthers, Anaheim Ducks, Chicago Blackhawks and Philadelphia Flyers. Boynton is now the color analyst for the Arizona Coyotes radio broadcasts. Playing career Boynton grew up playing minor hockey in his hometown of Nobleton, Ontario with the NobleKing Knights before moving to AAA with the Richmond Hill-Vaughan Kings of the OMHA. He played bantam AAA with the Kings before signing as a 15-year-old with the Caledon Canadians Jr.A. club of the Metro Junior Hockey League in 1994–95. He was a standout for four seasons with the OHL's Ottawa 67's, finishing his junior career in 1998-99 with 59 points in 51 games. Boynton was originally drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. After failing to come to terms on a contract with the Capitals, Boynton was eligible to return to the draft, and he was subsequently selected in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. Boynton played for the Bruins until 2005-06. His best season was 2003–04 when he registered 30 points. During the NHL lockout season of 2004–05, Boynton played for the Nottingham Panthers in the British Elite Ice Hockey League, memorably scoring the equalizing goal in the British Championship Grand Final. On June 26, 2006, he was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for fellow defenceman Paul Mara. After two seasons with the Coyotes Boynton was traded at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft along with Keith Ballard and a second round pick to the Florida Panthers for Olli Jokinen on June 20, 2008. In the 2008-09 season, Boynton regained his scoring touch and posted 21 points in 68 games for the Panthers. During the season on February 27, 2009, Boynton was sent home from a Panthers road trip and missed three games for disciplinary reasons, later revealed to be after an argument with coach Peter DeBoer. On July 9, 2009, he signed a one-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks for the 2009-10 season. After playing in 42 games with the Ducks. Boynton was placed on waivers on February 1, 2010. He was then assigned to the Manitoba Moose of the AHL. On March 2, 2010, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks, he was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs. Boynton was later recalled to the Blackhawks and made his debut in a 4-2 loss to the Ducks on March 17, 2010. On June 9, 2010, he won his first Stanley Cup with the Chicago Blackhawks. On February 26, 2011, Boynton was claimed off of waivers by the Philadelphia Flyers, with whom he played ten games to conclude the 2010-11 season. He retired after the season. Personal life Boynton married for the first time on August 3, 2012 to former Chicago media personality Jen Patterson. Boynton and his wife had their first child together In June 2013, Harland Grace. They then had a son, Russell John, in December 2014. Boynton also has two daughters, Emmerson & Bryar, from a previous relationship. Shortly before his first NHL training camp, Boynton was diagnosed with Type I Diabetes, but the condition did not affect his ability to play hockey. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1979 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Rockford IceHogs players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Retired in 2011